


I can live without you. But...

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: A world where they are not racing.(Each world is slightly influenced by other worlds)They go to races while working.In 2017, they meet at a certain circuit. They just sat by chance, but the talk bounced and they exchanged contacts that day. Since then, I've been sharing rooms for some reason. But at this stage they are not sexually active or lovers.
Relationships: Andrea Dovizioso/Marc Marquez





	I can live without you. But...

His palm touched his neck. His temperature and humidity are transmitted. He always stops as a joke, but he never stops, so he can't return to his glance. What does he look like now? His lip, which was saying something, touches my lips while saying something. Just touch. Even so, the feeling that his heat can be transmitted and raised. But I open my mouth a little because I am greedy. Then his tongue comes into shyness. If he couldn't release it, he brought his lips into close contact and he pulled back, pushing him down onto the sofa and riding. Kiss each other greedily and the moist sound stimulates hearing. His smell stimulates my sense of smell. The stimulus collects blood in the crotch. It's the same with him, pushing and rubbing each other's penis over their pants. Whether they were patient or excited, they ejaculated as fast as an adolescent boy.

"What did you say?"  
"I tried to say that I love you because I love it, but my body moved first ... I'm sorry."  
"No, I didn't want to let you go."  
"Does that mean you love me?"

I don't answer the question, just take off my dirty underwear and walk towards the bathroom. When I turned around and saw him, he remained sitting, so I returned to the sofa again. Bring my lips closer to his ear.

"I love you. Is this okay? Or will you continue in the bathroom?"

With this word he immediately prepared for a bath. Simple and cute, my fate partner.


End file.
